Cabbie through Jade's eyes
by nickdisney
Summary: See what Cabbie is like through the eyes of Jade West. (One-shot)


**Jade's POV**

I would never say they were technically together. I thought that eventually end up together. Even though Cat and Robbie drive me crazy, I still care (a little) about them. Beck always asks me that question. He says stuff like "You really do care." Or "You care about them more then you think." I always quikly deny it because I just don't want him to know.

Anyways, back to Cat and Robbie. I remember the day the two were sing bad news in a good way. They seemed to really make a good team that day. While Cat was singing I could see Robbie staring at her. He looked desperate. I had over herd Robbie saying they should make out sometime. Cat rejected him by saying he was gross and walked away laughing.

Beck had told me that they had gave him news I didn't expect. Andre's grandma had peed in his car. He had told me he was cool with it because of there song.

Now I have to admit I honestly think they were together in there own way. Like when we were all in detention Beck and Andre had convenced Robbie to straighten his hair to impress Cat. For some odd reason, it worked. I don't know what the hell was wrong with us that day or what was going through our heads. All I know is we had fun.

Earlier Cat and Robbie had tried their first taco. I remember Robbie saying he would eat it if she will or something like that. I had never known they were vegons until that day. Sure I had teased them about being vegons, but it only brought them closer together.

I now that Robbie cares a lot about Cat, and Cat cares about him. Robbie even wrote a song for her. He had told me he wrote it just for her. Cat had been dating an older guy named Evan that was into blonds. The blond hair and the blue eyes was for Beck's movie The Blond Squad. Evan had not known this.

Cat began to worry he would judge her if she took of the wig off. I looked him up on my pear computer. It clearly said he was into blonds. He had even had a blue-eyed dog with blond fur. Cats started to cry and talked bad about herself. Is it weird I remember exacly what he said?

"That does it!" He yells, snatching a water bottle and throwing it on the ground. I had never seen him so angry. "Caterina Valentine I will not sit here anymore and lesson you talk bad about yourself! You're adorable. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to out with you!" He finished. Cat acted clueless. The reason I said _acted _was because I honestly thought she was acting. She know he liked her. In my opinion I think that Cat was scared. She was scared if she ever dated him, thinks would be awkward and it would ruin there friendship. But they could have just given it a try. If it didn't work out, they could go back to friends.

After Robbie sang the song for her, Cat had said she should just dye her hair blond, leaving Robbie heartbroken. Again, I think Cat was just acting. Every time I try to talk to Cat having feelings for him. She quikly denies it and runs away from me.

I remember when Robbie had told Beck and I that Cat had kissed her. We tried to convence him it was just a stage kiss and it meant nothing. He had alsot said he told her he wanted her to meet his parents, while she almost chocked on her fry. It didn't seem to go through Robbie's head that Cat didn't like him like that. But that was about 3 years ago. Before she developed a crush on him. Before... she loved him. I truly think that they love each other.

Prom was the day I'll never forget. I had noticed that Robbie was still working on asking out Cat. Robbie had asked her when she was holding a giraffe in her hands and laughing at the way it sounded. Once he asked her, he was turned down because she had already had a date. Robbie ended up going to prom by himself. You would think he would maybe ask out someone else out. Right? Wrong. He didn't go with anyone else but with his dumb puppet. He only seemed like he was there just so he could nag Cat about Tug, thinking she made him up. He would say stuff like "Were s Tug? I don't see him!" Or "If you didn't want to go to Prom with me you could have just said so."

The Cow -Wow was another day I wouldn't forget. Beck and I were officially back together and I wanted everything to be perfect. But Beck couldn't make up his mind on what outfit I should pick. **A/N- Lol remember?** A few days before the Cow- Wow came along Cat ran up to me and was afraid that Robbie would ask her to the Cow-Wow. I told Cat Tori and Andre were right across the way because It was my way of saying I didn't want to deal with her right now. But sadly for me they had told her to talk to me. I just told her to go with him. I had finally fot her to admit she liked him and was afraid of ruining their friendship.

Then she told me Robbie asked another girl. I now it was going to cause some drama, making the Cow-Wow turn out even better. Cat had become Jealous. But I know in Robbie's heart he truly wanted to to go with Cat. To try to make Robbie jealous, Cat had danced with Sinjan.

"Do you think Cat is trying to make Robbie jealous? I ask Beck. But beck is to into a hotdog he had found in his drink. I continue to observe what Cat is doing.

"OMG Sinjan! You're such a food dancer!" She exclaimed, trying not to get hit by him because he was swinging his legs up and down. "So much better than Robbie." She continued, looking at him, while he looked back with a confused look. Cat continued dancing. After a few moments, Cat had missed. Sinjan kicked in the face while he was dancing. Cat had gotten knocked out for a few minutes, leaving a small bump on her head. I see Cat reach out for Robbie's hand. After Tori had sang her song, Robbie had finally made his move and kissed her softly. Cat had looked like she liked it, but then she gasped and ran away on her girlish pink bike and tell everyone to move. Robbie looked so hurt.

Like I said in the beginning, I always believed they were together in there own way.

**I have no idea what I just wrote! It 's a little sad at the end and a little longer than what I usually do. Please fill free to Review, follow, fav if you enjoyed this. Thank you so much love you :)**


End file.
